Electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals and other portable electronic devices, have evolved to include increasingly more functionality. For example, some wireless communication terminals have sufficient capacity to store and then play-back full-length movies. Additionally or alternatively, some wireless communication terminals have sufficient communication bandwidth to allow users to download and view streaming video, such as a movie and/or a video-conference, across a wireless communication network.
Commercial success of such portable electronic devices may be hindered by their relatively small display size. Movies are generally composed with an expectation that they will be displayed on large screens, such as on movie theater screens or televisions. Moreover, wide use of high-definition televisions by consumers may have increased consumers' expectation of what is acceptable viewability of movies. Unfortunately, when movies are played on the relatively small displays of portable electronic devices, some features within the movies may be unacceptably difficult to view, which may lead to decreased acceptability of such devices. Accordingly, providing effective movie viewing or other video viewing through electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices, continues to be a challenge.